Rookie
by graceef
Summary: Meet New York's newest Homicide Detective, Sophie Maxwell, a rookie to New York. How will Danny Messer deal with her and Lindsay. How will Flack and Jess react. Set before Lindsay and Danny marry (I thought it was only fairer) - also, if your a Lindsay fan you might want to avoid, includes some Monroe bashing. Don't forget to comment. - Danny/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**So I know your all still grieving about the cancellation of CSI:NY sobsobsobsob. Literally so annoyed they cancelled it, they started so many storylines and now we'll never see the end of them! And it means no more Danny Messer and Don Flack, breaking my heart. So anyway I've been away from here for ageeeees and I just fancied some new CSI:NY fics to fix my broken heart, therefore here's mine. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment and review!**_

* * *

The sound of her alarm made Sophie roll over and press the snooze button, she was never one for early mornings and not even her new job right now could make her crawl out of bed. 10 minutes later the same alarm rung out, causing Sophie to roll back over, pressing her snooze button and knocking the glass of water over next to her in the same movement.

'Uh, shit.'

Sophie grabbed her phone and begun wiping it down on her duvets, rubbing her eyes she found her pillow and side table to be soaked in water, well if anything, she couldn't go back to sleep in a wet bed. Pulling herself up, she stripped off the bed covers and dragged them into her kitchen, tripping over unpacked boxes she gradually managed to stumble into her kitchen. Loading the sheets into the washer she glanced at the clock and saw the time. Groaning at the time she frantically pushed the on button until the washer begun, sprinted back into her room, into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, turning up the cold water to make sure she was fully awake. 10 minutes later she was out, dry, dressed, scraping her brown hair into a high bun and putting on some foundation to cover up her dark circles. Thankfully Sophie was a quick dresser and 15 minutes later she was ready, with her flask of coffee leaving her apartment and haling a cab.

* * *

Clambering out of her cab she stood on the sidewalk outside the towering glass building, checking her watch she was 35 minutes early for her meeting with Mac Taylor. She stood herself next to the newspaper stand just to the left of the precinct doors and scanned the headlines.

Danny noticed her first as he and Flack stood on the steps of NYPD waiting for a suspect to be brought in by uniform. She stood in a navy dress that clung to her figure in the most flattering way possible, her chestnut hair was tied up high in a messy yet sophisticated bun and she clung onto her oversized bag like she expected someone was going to snatch it away. Danny watched as she scanned the newspaper headlines and the newspaper boy stared at her, mouth gawped. She was gorgeous.

'Hey' Danny nodded towards where Sophie was stood as he stood cross armed on the steps '2 o'clock, brown hair, checking the headlines.'

'Yeah, what about her?'

'Oh come on, look at her she's stunning'

'She's okay I suppose'

'Whoa Flack are you feeling okay? Oh wait no it's because you're seeing that girl on front desk, or is that reporter, or there was that girl in the apartment next to you or is it Jess now.'

A police car pulled up outside the precinct giving Flack to excuse himself, he hated that he'd giving himself the bad name of a ladies man, ever since Jessica Angell had joined the team they'd clicked straight away and he really wanted to try and make something of it. He opened the back door to where the handcuffed prisoner was sat.

'Out you get, come on I haven't got all day.'

Slowly the prisoner climbed out and looked up at Flack who, like most people, he towered over.

'Problem, Detective?'

'Yeah you're it, I should be inside finishing my reports so I can go home early tonight yet I've sat out here for the last 45 minutes waiting for you.'

'Fuck you.'

Danny grabbed his handcuffs and pushed him towards the officers who were stood at the door waiting for the passing over of the prisoner 'and a very good morning to you too.'

Flack snatched the clipboard off one of the officers signed it and gave it back 'you're welcome to him guys.'

* * *

Sophie watched from the news stand as the police car turned up and the prisoner was passed from guy to guy. She watched the one with the golden hair push him towards the officers at the door. She watched as he turned back and looked straight at her. Shit. She grabbed a paper and tried to turn round pretending she hadn't seen him but instead managed to knock her coffee off the stand and across the floor.

'Damn, sorry shit sorry.'

The young newspaper boy blush as they both tried to wipe up the mess 'ma'am don't worry about it you didn't get any of the papers wet.'

'I'm really sorry, shit sorry I wasn't watching, look I need to go, if I need to pay for anything just catch me on the way out okay.'

The young boy nodded as she shrugged her bag up onto her shoulder and made her way to the precinct doors.

* * *

She stepped into NYPD and made her way over to the reception desk to find out where she needed to be in the crazy building.

'I'm here to see Mac Taylor.'

'34th floor.' The woman behind the desk kept her nose in her crossword and answered Sophie without looking up. 'Pass the desks, elevators on the right.'

'Thanks' Sophie ignored the woman's rudeness and made her way through the bullpen to the closing elevator doors. 'Hold the doors.' A hand came between the gap and Sophie was welcomed by the sight of the tall dark haired guy she saw on the steps earlier 'thanks.' He nodded at Sophie as he positioned himself to the left of her, he lent in for the buttons to see the 34th floor had already been pressed.

'Heading for the crime lab?'

'Yeah, first day.'

Flack smirked to himself, just wait until Danny hears about this.

'Problem?'

'No, no just saw you earlier at the newsstand.'

'Oh yeah just passing some time, got here a little early.'

'Oh Mac loves people who arrive early so next time don't worry.' The two of them stood in silence as the elevator raised higher and higher 'Don Flack by the way, Homicide.'

'Homicide?'

'Wait don't tell me you're my new partner?'

'Yeah that'd be me.'

'Sophie Maxwell? I read your file, I can't believe I didn't remember sorry but you're the CSI turn Detective right, studied in London? Your British right, with the accent anyway.'

'Yes with the accent, Mothers British, Father is from New York.'

'What brought you back to the big city then?'

'Would you rather work in London or New York?'

'London?'

'Wrong answer, come on New York is incredible! So I applied and I somehow got accepted!'

'Didn't you shoot your first partner in the foot in firearms training?'

'That's in my file?'

Flack laughed and rubbed his hand over his mouth 'surprisingly yes.'

Sophie put her hands in her head and laughed along with him 'oh god, that's terrible I was only a rookie.' The two of them shared the joke as the lift came to a stop on the 34th floor and they both stepped out.

* * *

'You can just tell she's gonna be one of these smart ass sophisticated I am queen newbies' Lindsay leant against the counter in the break room sipping her first coffee of the day, she watched through the glass walls as Sophie sat with Mac in his office 'I mean look at her who wears that to work, how is that even practical!'

'Michael Kors.'

'What?'

Jess shut the magazine she was reading, stood up and washed her cup 'the dress is Michael Kors, new season, it's gorgeous and so is she.'

'Being gorgeous isn't going to get you anywhere in this job.'

'Haven't you seen her file, first honours in crime scene science at a university in London, mastered in homicide forensics, worked 4 years with London Met, I've seen some of her cases she's incredible, worked her way up to Homicide Detective for the last 2 years and now she's here.'

'Kissing butt Jess?'

'At least I try to get on with people Monroe.' With that Jess threw her mug into the sink and left the room leaving Lindsay to mope about the new girl.

* * *

After 45 minutes Mac opened his office door and they both exited, Mac turned to see his entire team all cooped in the break room watching their every move 'I think there's a few people who want to meet you' he nodded towards the break room and motioned for Sophie to follow him.

* * *

'Sophie, meet Danny, Sheldon, Adam, Lindsay, Jess and Flack who you've already met'

'Sorry was I supposed to take notes then?'

The room laughed, minus Lindsay, as panic struck Sophie's face as she realised she hadn't memorised any of the names.

'Flack I want you to take her under your wing.'

'Sure thing boss.'

The two of them shared a smile before Sophie shifted her focus onto Danny sat next to him, he was defiantly cute, before a cough interrupted her thoughts.

'I'm Lindsay Monroe.' Lindsay held out her hand before Sophie as Sophie returned her with a smile.

'Hi.'

Lindsay looked at her outreached hand before retracting it and crossing her arms. Sophie gave the rest of the team a warm smile before catching Lindsay's eye and noticing the glare coming her way.

'Well that's the basic introductions but before you make yourself at home Sophie I need to take you for your ID, badge and gun.'

Sophie gave the group a quick goodbye before she followed Mac out the room.

'Mac knows how to choose them well.' Adam watched Sophie from behind as she left the room.

'You got a crush going on there Ross?' Flack nudged him as he too watched Sophie leave, knocking Adam out of his trance.

'No I just mean, she erm, she looks like she does her job well.'

Danny, Flack and Sheldon all shared a look before laughing at the sight of Adam going red.

'Yeah well I don't see the fuss with being the new girl.'

'That was you once Lindsay, you wanted all the attention you could get.' Jess sipped her coffee

'I think that was you Jess.'

'Alright girls claws away.' Danny put his hand in the air as he kept half his attention on the ice hockey game on TV.

'I'm off to find Sophie; sure she could do with one of the girls getting her up to date with the gossip round here.' Jess passed her coffee mug to Flack and made her way out the room.

* * *

'Hey, Mac wait up.' Sophie and Mac turned to see Jessica Angell running down the corridor. 'I got this; I can take Sophie to collect her stuff.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah sure thing.'

Mac nodded and left Sophie standing there gazing at the young woman in front of her.

'Jessica Angell. So how about we go get your stuff and I'll give you all the gossip.' Jess hooked her arm through Sophie's and the both of them headed down to the resources offices like they'd known each other for years.

* * *

'So this one time I'm cruising the night shift with officers and the next thing I know this bottle comes flying through the air and straight at the windshield, jumped out the car and it was Flack's sister, Samantha. Seriously I wanted to kick her butt.'

'You'd rather kick mine though right' Flack smirked flirtatiously at Jess, as she brought Sophie up to speed with the funniest and scariest stories of working for NYPD, she stuck her tongue out in reply.

'Another time me and Danny were down in autopsy with Sheldon and he was literally about to cut into the body when it woke up. I don't think I've ever screamed so loudly in my life and Danny, well he was off like a shot straight out the room.' The three off them laughed as Danny right on queue walked into the room.

'I hope you're not talking about me.'

'When would I ever talk about you Messer?' Jess gave the CSI a gleaming smile as he pulled out a seat next to Sophie who gave him a nervous grin. 'So, any interesting stories from the other side of the water?'

'Interesting?'

'She shot her partner in the foot in fire arms training.'

'Flack! No it was accidental and I was a rookie I just was a bit trigger happy and pointed the gun down to check the barrel but manage to set the thing off.'

'And now?'

'Oh now I could put a bullet in between your eyes from anywhere.' Sophie gave Flack a cheeky wink as once again the group erupted in laughter.

Mac interrupted with a knock at the door 'hey Sophie, you want a run out?'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys i'm sorry this has taken so long to come around i've just been super busy and then I wrote the chapter and then I lost it uhh hate computers sometimes. Anyway this chapter is just to start the case and to kick things off, not much Danny and Sophie in this but it's on it's way don't worry and review**_

_**Also, you guys in the UK with me did you see the final episodes of the last season, literally wanted to cry because it's never coming back and because they've left so many new stories wide open. Uhh fustrating they need to be allowed to do another season or a couple of episodes to round things off, I don't know maybe even just one episode set in the future, Lindsay's had her kid, Mac's now married and the fate of Sid's cancer is shown. It's so sad they've just cancelled such a great show**_

* * *

Stepping into her apartment Sophie was welcomed by the sight of yet more unpacked boxes. Side stepping them she threw her keys on the kitchen table and made her way into her bedroom, dropping onto the bed and trying hard not to pass out from tiredness. She wasn't use to the early mornings and unpacking boxes and moving furniture the previous days had caused her muscles to ache.

Her day finished with a quick closing of a case with Mac, a woman was found dead outside her apartment after falling from the fourth floor. After Mac questioned everyone in the apartment building and Sophie swept the rooms for evidence it was concluded she had slipped and fallen when trying to water her hanging baskets. Clumsy but at least her first case was minor and closed. Mac decided Sophie could go home early and he'd see her in the morning.

* * *

'Come on you piece of shit' Sophie hit the side of her computer as it froze for the second time that morning.

'You know maybe if you didn't hit it so hard it might not run so badly'

Sophie spun round in her chair to find Danny leant against the doorframe with two coffees in his hand 'maybe this will soften the blow' Danny handed Sophie a cup and sat himself down on a stool 'what you working on?'

'Just trying to get a fingerprint match from the rape case Jess brought in this morning, but as you can see the computer doesn't want to play nice' Sophie gave the computer one last hit and the screen went black 'oh come on!'

'I'll text Adam he'll know what to do, you fancy helping out on the murder case we've got, Lindsay's called in sick and between this, Jess's case and that hit and run Mac's reopened we're running short.'

'Yeah' Sophie smirked 'Mac's got me on that case too; we gave Tommy Neville a visit yesterday.'

'Yeah how did that got?' Danny slid his phone back in his pocket.

'Mac told him that although he's just served 18 months in prison, he doesn't think that Tommy did it and told him he was gonna go over the evidence again and prove his innocence, surprisingly he didn't take it well, told us that it was him and he deserved to serve that 18 months.'

'Sounds like there's something to dig up'

'Hey' Jess knocked on the labs door 'did you get a match to those prints?'

'You'd have better luck doing it manually, computers crashed and we're waiting on Adam to come fix it.'

'No worries, I'm heading out to question the landlord of the apartment building, we'll take another look when I'm back. Mac's gone out with Stella for lunch and said that he's left this case file for you and that if you need anything Flack is downstairs. You busy Danny or you wanna run out with me?'

Danny stood up and waved his case file in front of Jess 'got a murder to solve.'

Jess moved aside to let Danny pass 'hey you heard from your girlfriend, calling in sick today was the worst idea she could have had, what's up with her anyway?'

'You think I know, Jess you know I've been sleeping on Flacks sofa for the last few weeks, me and her are just co-workers now.'

'You best tell her that, she told me to send some case files home with you to drop off.'

Danny sighed and rubbed his face he and Lindsay had broken up over a month ago yet it had taken him at least 3 weeks to move out, he couldn't afford his own place and Flack offered his sofa as long as he promised to look for somewhere else to stay at the end of the month, that wasn't going so well and Flack's sofa seemed a permanent place for Danny. 'We're over Jess, the sooner she gets that in her head the better it'll be for all of us.'

'You're telling me, I can't stand the way she stares at you, or that baby tone she uses when you two speak.'

'Yeah, yeah I got it.' Danny waved Jess away as he headed off to the DNA lab passing Adam as he went.

'If you've broken that computer then I…' Adam looked at the computer sat in front of Sophie and began pressing buttons and adjusting cables.

'You'll what Adam'

'I, you know, something I'll something. What did you do it?'

'Well you know, it didn't work so I hit it'

'You hit it how many times?'

'Three or four'

'You don't hit a computer Sophie, you need to handle it kindly and treat it the way you want to be treated.'

Sophie caught Jess laughing behind Adam and struggled to contain her giggles 'Adam it's a computer, you know cables and electricity and microchips or whatever they are' she stood up and Adam quickly scooted her into her seat. 'Just fix it please, I need to get these fingerprints analysed.'

'I'll do them, I don't want you breaking my baby anymore' Sophie handed Adam one of her case files as the computer flicked back on.

'Are you heading out now?' Sophie turned to Jess who nodded 'I'll walk down with you I need to see Flack.

The two of them left Adam examining his computer for any damage from Sophie's beating.

* * *

Sophie sat in the chair next to Flack as they sat in front of his laptop.

'Tommy Neville's parole officer is Jerome Addison and the condition of his parole is that he checks in within four hours of his release and here's an address 712 east, 59th Street.' Sophie jotted down the address as Flack read it out. 'So Mac's left you with this reopened case, you need any help with it?'

'I think I'm okay just got the paperwork and evidence to go over first which would be easier if I had my own desk.'

Flack cocked his head like a confused puppy.

'You know looks like one of these' Sophie tapped on Flacks desk 'and should be around here somewhere.'

Finally understanding Flack laughed 'yeah I'll get onto that one for you, anyway this case I thought it was cut and dry, wasn't he texting when he hit the young girl?'

'Well that's what they thought but apparently the evidence collected at the scene didn't get properly analysed because Tommy Neville took full responsibility at the time'

'Which he would do if he was driving'

'Here's the thing, I was looking through the photos and look at this' Sophie pulled out a picture of Tommy Neville taken at the scene, his shirt was off and a bruise sat across his chest from his shoulder. 'Okay so once I was driving through Brooklyn and I had to slam my breaks on because the driver in front was a jerk and my seat belt dug into me and for days after my left shoulder hurt like crazy but look where Tommy Neville's shoulder is bruised, it's his right shoulder.'

'Meaning he was in the passenger seat.'

'Exactly, so someone else was driving.'

'Let me guess you were the kid at school who did all the extra credit projects weren't you, making us all look bad.'

Sophie smirked and snatched the photograph out of Flacks hand 'oh ha-ha Detective' she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and held her hand up at Flack as she answered it causing him to snatch it and pull it back down 'yeah Maxwell, hey Sheldon' she answered with a grin as Flack watched her 'okay one second' looking down at her phone she pressed the speaker button and placed her phone on the desk.

'So we recovered the car from the impound and then recreated the crash with the reported speed of the car and not once did the cell phone land in the front passenger side where it was recovered originally. Also the power adjustment gears under the seats are too bulky to allow an object to slide forward but that doesn't eliminate the possibility that the driver was holding the phone.'

Sophie took notes as Sheldon went over his findings 'okay but it does make it more plausible that someone in the passenger seat was.'

'Which brings us to the prints, Neville's thumb print was on both the driver and passenger seat release button but obviously he could have been a passenger in his own car prior to the crash. However the apex and delta points shows that he pressed the drivers release button from the passenger side and there is no way you can reach across your body and turn your thumb 180 degrees it's just too unnatural.'

'But easily accomplished from the passenger seat' Flack spoke up as he listened to Sheldon

'Oh hey Flack, but yeah this proves that he let someone else out of the driver's seat.'

Sophie raised her hands up and punched the air 'Sheldon you are amazing, thank you so much!'

Ending the call Sophie collected her papers and got up 'I'm gonna go pick up Tommy Neville, whilst I'm out find me a desk please.' Sophie walked out of the precinct without looking back but she could still feel Flack's eyes watching her go.


End file.
